


Legends of Who

by Oreasa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Crossover, Inspired by crack, River Fixes Things, could be crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreasa/pseuds/Oreasa
Summary: Rip has far more time travel experience than his thirteen years on the Waverider.  He had a life before the Time Masters, and it was time to call on someone from that life. After staging a prison break, the Legends learn time travel really is a family affair.





	1. Prison Break

Rip sat in his study while the team was off trying to save Salvation.  They were no doubt causing more problems than they were solving, but he had far greater concerns at the moment.  The Time Masters’ hunters were closing in.  It was only a matter of time before they were found.  As much as he didn’t want to bring her into this, he was going to need her now more than ever.  Bringing Her on board would risk attracting His attention.  Rip knew if He found out what happened to them after Manhattan, he would fight that much harder to prevent it, and that would risk Jonas never existing. That was not a chance he was willing to take lightly, but when backed into this corner, it seems he has no choice.  “Gideon, pull up the blueprints for Stormgate.  It appears we’ll need to make a visit soon.”

“Yes, Captain.” A set of blueprints began to load on the console as his team returned to the ship with an angry Jonah Hex in tow.  It seems his plans would have to wait for a bit.

* * *

 

“Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory, if you’ll follow me, I have something I’d like you to work on,” Rip requested as the team returned to the Waverider after their shootout with the hunters.  The plans to Stormgate were still displayed on the console when they arrived on the main deck.  “This is Stormgate, a highly secure inter-galactic prison.  Our final recruit resides there for the moment.”

“And you need us to break the lucky con out.” Snart leans against the console, “But why now?  Why didn’t we pick them up from the start?”

Rip sighs taking a moment, “Because I didn’t want to bring her unless it was absolutely necessary.  You may be world renowned criminals, but she is known through the the galaxy.  If out for too long, she will certainly attract more unwanted attention than we already have.  With the Omega protocol in place, it’s a risk we need to take to have her in our corner.”

“So, she’s flashy.  Does she have a name?” Snart asks as he begins zooming on the blueprints with Mick leaning over the other side, studying as well.  “Knowing who we’re breaking out is such a minor detail.”

“Her name is River Song, and I’m sure she’ll be eager to help with our little crusade.  How much prep time do you think you’ll need?” 

“Depends on how quiet you want this to go down.  We can make this quick and loud, or we can be clean and precise.” 

“I’ll leave that up to you.  This is your area of expertise, after all.  Just please, keep the casualties to a minimum.  If you can handle this part, Gideon and I need to start tracking the Pilgrim before we all vanish from existence.” Rip answers before leaving the room to the resident criminals for their planning.

The plan was coming together nicely despite the interruptions.  Stopping to rescue Mick and Sara’s younger selves had set them back a bit, but they had what they believed was a pretty solid plan.  It wasn’t the best plan Snart had ever had, but he had run jobs with worse odds.  They were as ready for this job as they ever would be.  

Sara had just come back from the cargo hold when Gideon informed them the Pilgrim had disguised her movements.  Snart tuned out Ray’s babbling while Rip explained the importance of remaining calm. “Look, the important thing is not to panic.”

“Somebody’s playing Russian Roulette with our younger selves. Why would we panic?” Jax interrupted.

“Well, there are a few exceptions. Kendra’s ability to reincarnate means it would do the Pilgrim no good to target her. And as a former Time Master, to remove me from history would be quite dangerous to the timeline,” Rip explains further before his attention is drawn to Snart behind him. 

“Well, that’s convenient.” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. It just occurs to me you’ve never told us about your past, Rip. And I don’t trust a man with secrets.”

“Look, the less information you have to offer on me, the less valuable you are to our now numerous enemies.”

“Like I said, convenient.” 

“Are they fighting?” Sara steps closer to the monitor at the back of the room.  
  
“This is not a fight. It’s merely an exchange of ideas.” 

“No, not you. Them!” Sara declared, heading for the cargo hold as Mick chuckled.

Rip runs a hand across his face in exasperation, “That’s just great.  Now, Mr. Snart, as much as I would love to keep this information compartmentalized, that is going to be very difficult as soon as River is brought on board. So, please tell me that you are close to having a plan together for our little prison break.” 

“Better,” Snart strides over to face Rip head on. “We’re ready as soon as you can spare us, right Mick?” 

“That’s right.” Mick gets up to stand by his partner’s side. “I just need my old Chronos suit.” 

Rip lets out a sigh of relief at this information. “You’ll find it in the armory. Gideon, prepare a course for the jumpship.”

“Yes, Captain,” came the AI's reply as Mick headed to the armory for his suit, and Snart left for the jumpship.  The plan was fairly simple.  Mick had been to Stormgate before as Chronos to drop off his first capture’s under their control.  The Time Masters had wanted to test him and his obedience before they set him loose on his former teammates.  According to Mick, the guards there weren’t very bright and would easily believe him when he said Snart was his most recent target ready for imprisonment.  Stormgate was mostly an automated facility. So once they were in, it would come down to blasting their way through the few guards they encountered and freeing River from her cell. The tricky part would be opening her cell.

It turns out they didn’t need to worry about getting into her cell at all. Once they were past the first round of guards, they found a woman in what could only be called a store room going through box after box hunting for something.  Snart recognized her from the file Rip had given them. “River Song?”

The woman spun around in a flash, aiming a pistol she must have lifted off of a guard at them. “Who wants to know?”

“Leonard Snart.” He nods towards his partner, “Mick Rory.  We were told you needed a ride out of this place.” 

Her eyes narrow at the two strangers in suspicion, “And just who told you that?”

“Our captain, the ‘Last Centurion,’ whatever that means.  Now, we need to move before more guards show up.”  The title must have meant something to her because she immediately lowered her weapon, and went back to the boxes.

“Relax, we have another five minutes before the rest of them can get here from the other side of the facility.  Besides, I need to find something before we can go.” 

“Look, lady, whatever it is, it can’t be that important you’d risk--” Snart was cut off as River slapped something onto her wrist. 

“There, now we can go.” She wisps past them, “Now, where are you parked, darlings?”

Mick smirks before they catch up with her, “I like this one, Boss. She’s got spunk.”

The ride back to the Waverider goes smoothly.  It seems River’s escapes are so common the staff no longer tries to chase her when she steps out anymore.  A fact that does not fail to amuse the two rogues. 

“Captain, Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory have returned with Miss Song.” Gideon announces as the three of them board the ship. 

“Excellent,” Rip actually smiles once the three of them come into view.  He meets River halfway across the room when she wraps him in a hug. 

“Hello, Dad.” River beams brightly.

“Dad?!”

The exclamations of Jax and Professor Stein are ignored as Rip places his hand’s on River’s shoulders, grinning. “Hello, River. How would you like to help me save the lives of your mother and little brother?”

“Ooh, I have a baby brother now? How exciting!” River squeals before turning serious, “What do you need me to--” She stops short as she hears a familiar voice coming closer.

“Alright, I just left baby Snart with little me and Rory. Who’s -- Mom?!” Sara stops suddenly, a look of confusion on her face.

“Oh. Hi, baby-girl. What are you doing here?” River smiles looking between Sara and Rip who is looking between the pair.

“River, what did you do? Or is it going to do?”

“Oh, spoilers, Daddy.”


	2. Last Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Work was exhausting. Comic Con was exhausting in the best possible way, and now I'm on crutches. My beta-reader wasn't available, but I really wanted to get this out to all of you. I will be happy if I never have to watch Last Refuge again.

 

Rip took a deep breath as nearly everyone on the bridge started asking questions at once. “Alright!” He raises his hands for a moment to quiet his team. “Now, obviously we each have our own explanations to give. First and foremost, we need to figure out where we are in each other's timelines. River, have you been to Manhattan yet?” 

River shakes her head slightly, “No, what's in Manhattan?” 

“Something traumatic, to say the least. Now, that I think about it you seemed to know what was coming that day, and now I know why. I'll give you some hints later.”

“Alright,” River nods firmly before turning to Sara. “Honey, what year did he pull you from for this little expedition?”

“January 2016,” Sara answers as she takes a seat beside Snart, “And mini-me in the cargo bay is from that criminal justice project I had in 2007.”

“Criminal justice? I didn’t have you pegged for the good girl type, Assassin,” Snart interrupts.

Sara shoots him a look over her shoulder, “That was another life, Crook. Things change.” She focuses her gaze back to her mother. “Speaking of another life,  _ Mom _ . Why did these two have to break you out of a prison?”

“First of all, they didn’t have to break me out. I was already mostly out on my own. They were just the getaway drivers.” River waves a hand at the rogues to silence them as they begin to protest. “Very capable getaway drivers. I’m sure your plan was brilliant, but not needed.  I break out all the time.  It’s quite fun.”

Rip sighs at this point, “River, please tell me you weren’t breaking out for a date.”

“No, I was actually on my way to Central for a nice bit of downtime to check in on everybody.  Do you need me to call him?”

“No. He is absolutely our last resort. If he finds out about this, he will only go crazy trying to stop the events in Manhattan from ever happening, which will very likely prevent Jonas from ever existing, and I won’t let that happen. Besides, you know how he gets when he’s up against fixed points in time.”

“Yes, it’s not the prettiest of sites.”

“As fascinating as this conversation is, it’s merely generating more questions than answers,” Stein interrupts. “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for why your daughter looks to be as old as you are, and why Miss Lance didn’t know this fact about her own mother.”

“Thank you, Martin.” Sara nods as Mick hands her and Snart one of the beers he acquired during River and Rip’s exchange. “The two of you,” she motions towards Rip and River with her bottle, “Need to get back on track and explain yourselves.”

“Yes, well, for starters,” Rip begins clearing his throat, “My real name isn’t Rip Hunter. It’s Rory Williams. Miranda’s real name is Amelia Pond, and this is our daughter Melody Pond. We’re time travelers, and my experience extends far beyond my time here on the Waverider.  Amy and I traveled through time with an alien friend of ours for quite some time. During that time we had Melody,” Rip begins as River picks the story back up. 

“Then, I was kidnapped as a baby. The three of them tried to rescue me, and eventually I ended up growing up beside them. We’ve had quite a few adventures across time. On one of them I end up murdering their best friend, and that’s how I ended up in Stormgate where you found me. During my own travels, I stopped in Star City to get my degree and met your father there.  You know that part of the story, baby. You lived it.”

Sara nods slowly as Rip picks back up. “At the end our travels with our friend, Amy and I encountered these creatures called the Weeping Angels. They have the power to displace their victims in time and feed off of the potential time energy their victims had.  We were two of their victims.  We were dropped in old time New York.  The Time Masters,” River snorts at hearing their names, and Rip smirks. “Yes, I know. Your mother had the same reaction.  Just think of where they got their inspiration.

“Anyway, the Time Masters recruit their officers from two types of people.  The most common is orphans.  The second is anyone they can tell has been displaced by the angels.  When they approached us, Amy and I couldn’t resist the temptation of time traveling again in hopes we would run into the Doctor again.  So, we gave them false names, and here we are today.”

“So, you’re a family of time travelers who meet whenever your respective adventures cross paths?” Ray inquires with bright eyes. “That sounds like a sci-fi series waiting to be written.” 

“Yes, I’m sure we could provide seasons of entertainment, Dr. Palmer. What’s more important right now, is to continue safeguarding our past selves from the Pilgrim.  You will be accompanying Professor Stein to collect Mr. Jefferson’s infant self while Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory stop by 1950 to collect the newborn Professor Stein. I will remain here to bring River up to speed on our current situation.” Rip explains as he programs coordinates for the jumpship.  

The jumpship leaves with the resident criminals for Ivy Town in 1950 after the Waverider lands in Central City in 1993.  Jax and Kendra decide to check on the passengers in the cargo hold leaving only Sara, Rip, and River on the bridge while Rip recants his time on the Waverider to River. “The one time I leave without them and the immortal psychopath launches his attack.  I went to the Time Council to convince them to let me stop him, and they refused.  I stole the Waverider, and after several failed rescue attempts, here we are today.”

“You stole a time machine.  Sounds a lot like someone else we know.” River smiles.

“Yes, he’ll never let me hear the end of it when he finds out. I know.  Now, you understand why he can’t find out about this until after it’s over.” 

“Yes, now why are you risking paradoxes by gathering multiple versions of yourselves in the same place?”

“The Time Masters have an Omega Protocol which constitutes killing a criminal’s past self when all other attempts to apprehend them have failed.  The Pilgrim is their best agent when it comes to his tactic.”

“And she’s already tried to kill Mick, Ray, and myself,” Sara chimes in. “She almost killed Dad in the process.  I think I know the answer, but I have to ask.  Why didn’t you ever tell us about this other life, Mom.”

“Sara, honey, you were safer not knowing.  I was enjoying a bit of the quiet life.” River brushes Sara’s hair behind her ear.  “Besides, would you have believed me if I had told you before now?”

“Yeah, we would have thought you were crazy.” Sara nods, turning to Rip. “So, you’re my grandfather, huh? How did you miss that when you picked me up?”

Rip runs a hand over his beard, slightly embarrassed. “In my haste to save Amy, I foolishly only looked into your futures and not your pasts.  Though, I’m not sure I would have made the connection with as good as your mother is at covering her tracks.  The only way solid way to know when and where she is is to go by her escape records from Stormgate.”

“Now, all those academic conference make a hell of a lot more sense.” Sara asks, “Does Dad know about any of this?”

“From your standpoint, he will soon.  From mine, he already knows all he needs to know.”

“As much as I enjoy spoiling the future for everyone,” Rip draws their attention back to him. “We need to figure out where we can leave everyone’s past selves while we handle the Pilgrim.  It won’t do for her to be able to just show up and kill them under our noses.”

“I know exactly who can watch them,” River answers.  “She owes me a favor still.”

“Wonderful.”

“We’re here.” Rip declares as they land in 19th century London.

“Where’s here?” Comes Snart’s reply as Rip and River hop out of their seats.

“Come. I’ll show you, Snowflake.” River smiles, leading the way off the ship. 

“Again, where is here?” Snart echos his previous question as the group makes their way to the large estate.

“We needed a place to hide your younger selves from the Time Masters.  They won’t think to look for us here.” Rip explains as a young woman in what can only be described as a maid’s uniform steps out to greet them.

“Ma’am’s been expecting you.  The tea is ready in the parlor.  This way.” The maid leads them inside where a woman dressed completely in black with a matching veil is waiting for them.  “Mr. Williams and Miss Song are here with their friends Ma’am.”

“Thank you, Jenny.” The woman smiles pulling back her veil revealing green reptilian skin. Ray and Kendra’s eyes widen at the reveal as Stein utters a hushed “Astonishing,” while Mick chuckles at their reactions.  “Rory, I see a lot has happened for both of us since Demon’s Run.”

“That it has, Vastra.  We could sorely use your help again.” Rip begins over his team’s reactions.  “The Time Masters aren’t fond of interacting with anyone outside of the human race.  So, I highly doubt they will bother you, but if they do I’m sure the three of you can handle yourselves.”

“Where is Strax by the way?” River questions, sipping her tea.

“He’s preparing one of the guest rooms.” Jenny answers, “You said there were babies to look after.  He wanted to make sure everything was ready for them.”

“Right.  Shall we bring them all down, then.”

The team escorts their past selves into the estate as Vastra pulls Rip aside.  “This is quite the group of friends you have here, Rory.”

“My friends. They’re the people whose relationships with their friends and family I’ve put at risk to save my family.”

“You think you’ve been selfish?”

“I do, yes.”

“What a load of old codswallop. You have always risked everything for your family. We faced down an army together to save your daughter.  Now, you’re doing the same to save your wife and son, but you won’t accomplish anything by wallowing.  So for goodness’ sake, pull yourself out of it and get the job done.”

“And what about you?  I’ve put you in terrible danger.”

“You don’t honestly think I’d agree to protect all these delicious looking children if I didn’t think I’d see you again, do you? We managed quite well against an army.  I’m sure we can handle whatever comes our way if it’s anything at all. So, go on! Save your wife.”

“Yes, yes. I will.” Rip smiles, “And, Vastra, please don’t eat any of them. One of them is my granddaughter after all.”

“More reason for you take care of this quickly and hurry back,” Vastra smiles and Rip chuckles heading back to the Waverider.

“Are you sure we can trust an overgrown potato with our baby selves?” Snart asks when they reach the temporal zone.

“Mr. Snart, I assure you, Strax is no threat to any of your younger selves. I’d be more worried about the discipline Vastra will dole out if any of you cross her.”

“If you say so.” Snart drawls as the team disperses while Gideon begins calculating a new way to track the Pilgrim. Not long after Rip calls them back to the main deck after receiving a message from the Pilgrim herself.  The message tells them she has collected a family member of each of the crew, and is offering to spare them in exchange for the Legends’ past selves. Rip’s counter-offer of his past self is accepted skeptically.

“Wait, how are you going to deliver your past self without the Doctor noticing?” River asks curiously.

Rip smirks heading for the captain’s chair, “There’s an alternate timeline where he left me alone with a box for two thousand years.  We just have to convince myself to leave for an hour or so.”

“Oh, that’s brilliant,” River grins, heading for a chair of her own.  The rest of the team follows suit heading for their respective seats.

“Two thousand years? Just how old are you?” Stein implores as he pulls down his restraints.

“That is a long story that I’m afraid we do not have time for today. Maybe another time.” Rip swivels in his chair, pushing the lever forward to begin their jump. They land in an isolated area with a large stone cube in the distance. “You all will want to wait here.  This is best handled by River and myself.  If know my past self, which I do, I won’t be trusting of a large group.”

The team stays behind as the father and daughter team make their way towards the large box.  They watch from the window as the two talk to what looks to be a younger version of Rip in Roman armor. “So that’s what Rip meant by ‘The Last Centurion’,” Snart quips as they watch the exchange go down.  The Roman looks hesitant until River says something that seems to change his mind.  River then goes to stand where the Roman once was as he accompanies Rip back to the Waverider. 

“Strap yourselves in everyone, we’re about to face the Pilgrim.” Rip announces as they reach the main deck.

“We’re just leaving Curly behind?  I don’t like this.” Mick scowls, directing his suspicion towards Rip.

The answer comes from the young Rory, “I wasn’t leaving the Pandorica unprotected.  She volunteered to stay behind until I came back. It was the only way.” 

Rip looks to his past self, “You’ll want to hold on.  This isn’t what you’re used to with the TARDIS.”

“TARDIS. That sounds interesting. What’s that?” Ray inquires as Rip programs in coordinates.

“Time and relative dimension in space. A Gallifreyan time traveling vessel,” Gideon answers as they make the jump to abandoned Time Master outpost where the Pilgrim is waiting for them.

“What is this place?” Jax asks.

“Neutral ground.” Rip answers as they make their way inside with Stein, Mick, and Rory. “It’s a defunct Time Master Outpost.”

Once in the warehouse the Pilgrim struts inside with confidence. Jax immediately notices she’s alone, “Where’s my dad?”

“On board my ship, along with the rest. All in perfect condition as long as your captain honors his end of the bargain.”

“You’d murder a fellow Time Master” Stein implores, stalling for time.

“I’d murder as many as is necessary to accomplish my mission.”

“Do you know what this will do to the timeline, killing a Time Master?”

“In case you’ve forgotten, I am sanctioned by the Time Masters to do what my former colleague Chronos here failed to do.”

“Enough of that,” Rip interrupts as Mick scowls at the Pilgrim. “Let’s get down to business.”

“Where’s the rest of your group.”

“They’re around.” 

“I’ll be taking the Roman.” 

“Before you do that,” Mick moves to the side. “We don’t believe for a second their loved ones are on your ship.”

“A show of good faith, then. A prisoner exchange. Send the roman, and I’ll send the father. Once I have the future Captain Hunter in my possession, then I’ll release the rest.” She lifts a device out of her pocket and presses a button.  Jax’s father materializes in front of her looking confused. 

“What the hell’s going on?”

“You don’t need to understand. Only walk.” She shoves the soldier forward as Rip looks to his past self.

“You know what needs to be done.” Rory nods solemnly, walking towards the Pilgrim.   Jax nudges Stein as Sara and Snart wait in the wings for their signal to move. Ray follows behind the centurion shrunken down in his ATOM suit. 

“You wanted to see me?” Rory asks as he draws near their target. “I’m afraid I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this.”

“Nothing yet.”

“Now!” Ray shouts over his com. He shoots up enlarging himself and firing his blaster at her.

“Fool me once,” the Pilgrim growls as she stops Ray’s motions literally in time.

Sara and Snart rush out from their hiding places as Snart and Mick fire their guys simultaneously.  The Pilgrim is able to freeze their attack and push them backwards. Firestorm takes to the sky, distracting the Pilgrim with their own fiery blast.  Rip calls for Kendra and she leaps from the rafters ready to strike.  The Pilgrim barely freezes Kendra in mid-flight in time. It takes all of her effort the keep the Legends frozen in time. Her attention strays from the roman beside her for too long. “I was willing to proceed in good faith. Now you’ll watch those closest to you die.” One final shot can be heard as she looks down to see Rory’s hand has has split in half to reveal a the barrel of a gun underneath. 

“You won’t be hurting anyone’s loved ones anymore.” Rory declares before ducking out of the way of the blasts the reduce the Pilgrim to ash.

“I survived over two thousands years of solitude guarding the Pandorica because I wasn’t entirely human at the time.  They had no way of knowing what I was capable of,” Rip explains.

“It’s lucky for us, you didn’t forget your roots,” Snart quips holstering his weapon.

“Believe me, Mr. Snart, I will never forget everything I went through for Amy.” Rip looks to his younger self. “Now let’s get you back to her.  She’ll be glad to see you when she wakes up.”

“Right, mind explaining what that was all about?” Rory asks following him.

“Oh, believe me, it’s better if you don’t see it coming.”

They waste no time after that collecting their loved ones from the Pilgrim’s ship.  They make a stop at Jenny and Vastra’s after exchanging Rory for Rip. It takes a bit of convincing to get each of their loved ones to agree to take the amnesia pills before returning them to their proper time periods.

“Time, the history from which your younger selves were removed, is beginning to set, as is evidenced by the changes in Clarissa’s memory,” Rip begins after Snarts comment about being pressed for time.

“So how long do we have till these changes stick?” asks Jax, looking concerned.

“No one knows,” Mick answers.

“Which is why we need to move swiftly to locate Vandal Savage if any of your lives are to be restored to normal,” Rip continues.

“So how long will it take to determine a new location for Savage?” Kendra crosses her arms.

“Longer than we have. Fortunately, there is one place in time that we know Savage to be.”

“You said he conquered the world in 2166,” Mick points out.

“You also said it was too dangerous to strike at Savage while he was at the height of his powers,” Stein adds. 

“That it is. But with your younger selves removed from history, we have quite literally run out of time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was not pleased with Aruba at all. So, I'm giving life to this crack that plagued me.


End file.
